grimmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wahres Gesicht
'Wahres Gesicht '''ist die vierzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel sowie die sechsunddreßigste Folge von Grimm. Inhalt Nick, Juliette und Captain Renard haben gemeinsam den magischen Trank zu sich genommen, um dem Verlangen zwischen Juliette und Captain Renard ein Ende zu setzen. Doch zunächst scheint keine spürbare Besserung einzutreten. Am nächsten Tag wird in Portland eine Bank überfallen. Unglücklicherweise ist auch Monroe anwesend und bekommt den brutalen Überfall hautnah mit. Als kurze Zeit später Hank und Nick am Tatort eintreffen und Zeugen befragen, berichten diese von schrecklich maskierten Tätern - zwei Männern und einer Frau. Monroe weiß jedoch, dass es sich dabei keineswegs um Maskierungen gehandelt hat, sondern um für jedermann sichtbar verwandelte Wesen. Monroe ist aufgewühlt, denn die Tatsache, dass Wesen sich in dieser Art den Menschen präsentieren, widerspricht den höchsten Gesetzen und Kodexen der Wesenswelt - eine äußerst gefährliche Situation. Monroe kann eine Bar für Wesen ausmachen, in der er hofft, weitere Informationen über die Täter zu bekommen. Die Unruhen haben sich mittlerweile in der Welt der Wesen herumgesprochen und die Betroffenen geraten in Panik. Rosalees Kräuterladen wird zur Anlaufstelle für viele Wesen, doch auch ihr bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als den Obersten des Wesenrates, De Groot, in Amsterdam einzuschalten. Dieser schickt kurzerhand einen Auftragskiller, doch damit ist das Problem noch lange nicht behoben. Unterdessen plagen Juliette schlimme Halluzinationen, von denen bisher noch niemand etwas weiß. Sind dies etwa Nachwehen des Trankes oder die Konsequenzen von Adalinds Missetaten? Handlung Der Zustand von Nick wirkte kritischer als er war. Nachdem er eine Weile mit hochrotem Kopf am Boden lag bessert sich sein Zustand schlagartig wieder. Für Monroe und Rosalee war das aber nur der erste Schritt. Nun müssen auch Juliette und Captain Renard noch einen Trank zu sich nehmen wo Rosalee versteckt etwas Blut von Nick hinzugefügt hat. Beide verspüren keinerlei Wirkung aber wie Rosalee ihnen erklärt kann dies eine Weile dauern. Juliette will aber nicht solang warten und geht lieber allein nach Hause. Nick folgt ihr um sicherzugehen das dies auch wirklich der Fall ist, bemerkt aber nicht was passiert nachdem sie in ihr Haus hineingegangen ist. Im Boden klafft ein riesiges schwarzes Loch in dem kleine Lichter umher irren. Da sie die Tür nicht mehr auf bekommt muss sich sich an den Rand kauern und abwarten was passiert. Währen Monroe und Rosalee derweil hoffen das ihr Rezept funktioniert erklärt Nick am nächsten Tag seinem Partner Hank das Renard einer von den königlichen ist und zeigt ihm auch den Schlüssel, hinter dem alle her sind. Es gibt nur noch sechs weitere Schlüssel, die niemals wieder zusammen kommen dürfen. Monroe will sich ein wenig Bargeld bei der Bank holen und erwischt dabei einen undenkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt dafür. Drei 'Wesen' stürmen die Bank und schießen wild mit ihren Maschinenpistolen um sich. Für die anderen sieht es aus als hätten sie sich Masken, wenn auch sehr echt wirkende aufgesetzt. Nach nur kurzer Zeit verlassen sie fluchtartig mit ihrer Beute wieder die Bank und können unerkannt vor der ankommenden Polizei entfliehen. Monroe ist sichtlich erleichtert das auch Nick und Hank zur Bank gerufen wurden, denn er weiß ja das es keine Masken waren sondern echte 'Wesen'. Er sagt ihnen das es sich um einen 'Natterngecko' und zwei 'Blutbader' handelte, die sich völlig ungeniert in der Öffentlichkeit zeigten. Während Nick darüber nachdenkt das es ihnen unmöglich ist die Täter zu schnappen da sie keine Fingerabdrücke haben und als 'Wesen' auftraten, stört sich Monroe daran das sie sich überhaupt zeigten. Es gibt einen 400 Jahre alten Schwaben-Kodex nachdem sich 'Wesen' normalen Menschen gegenüber nicht zeigen dürfen. Sollten den Menschen bekannt werden das es 'Wesen' gäbe, würden sie die verfolgen und ausrotten. Deshalb einigten sich die 'Wesen' vor langer Zeit auf den Kodex, der genau dies untersagt. Um die drei eventuell doch zu erwischen und ihre wahren Gesichter herauszufinden konzentrieren sich Nick und Hank auf frühere ähnliche Banküberfälle. Dabei werden sie auch schnell fündig, doch mehr Anhaltspunkte finden sie nicht. Renard verspürt zwar den Drang zu Juliette nicht mehr wie zuvor, trotzdem will er sich mit Nick aussprechen. Zu zweit im Büro spürt er aber das Nick es noch immer persönlich nimmt, will ihm aber klarmachen das weder sein Bruder Eric Renard noch sonst wer je in den Besitz aller sieben Schlüssel kommen darf. Deshalb schütze er Nick auch und hofft dass sie hierbei zusammen arbeiten. Das auch Hank inzwischen eingeweiht und auf ihrer Seite ist versichert Nick ihm aber. Für Monroe ist es weiterhin unvorstellbar das 'Wesen' gegen den Kodex verstoßen und nimmt das persönlich. Er forschte deshalb bei anderen 'Wesen' nach und bekam den Tipp eine Bar aufzusuchen, die nur für 'Wesen' ist und wo er vermutlich fündig wird. Er nimmt sicherheitshalber Nick und Hank mit, die aber vor der Bar im Auto warten. Als sehr ungeschickter Geheimagent macht sich Monroe dann auf den Weg und fragt jeden in der Bar nach dem Banküberfall, so das er schon nach kurzer Zeit dem Trio negativ gegenüber auffällt. Ihr Anführer Cole Pritchard fällt dabei sogar wieder ein das er Monroe in der Bank gesehen hatte und wird misstrauisch. Als sie ihn auseinander nehmen wollen bemerken Nick und Hank den Tumult in der Bar und eilen Monroe zur Hilfe, jedoch so das niemand merkt das sie wegen ihm hier sind. Durch Monroes versteckte Hinweise bekommen sie mit wer die Bankräuber sind und Nick kann zur Überprüfung ihrer Identität nach ihren Ausweisen fragen und kommt so an ihre wahren Namen. Da er ihnen aber nichts nachweisen kann muss er sie auch wieder laufen lassen. Die Adresse von Cole wollen sie aber überprüfen und stellen fest das es sich um eine alte Giftfabrik handelt, in der wohl kaum noch jemand wohnen wollen würde. Außer giftige grüne Substanzen am Boden können sie auch nichts finden, bis sie einen Obdachlosen sehen. Der redet nur von Monstern und das sie seine Zunge raus schneiden wollen wenn er etwas sagt, dann fällt ihm aber ein das eines der Monster Gus hieß. Das bringt sie aber nicht sonderlich weiter, dafür überfällt derweil das Trio gerade aber wieder ein Bank und diesmal erschießen sie auch einen Sicherheitsbeamten und eine unschuldige Passantin. Dieser weitere Vorfall bringt die 'Wesen' in Portland langsam auf die Palme und viele von ihnen versammeln sich im Laden von Rosalee um sie aufzufordern den 'Wesenrat' einzuschalten. Wenn der 'Wesenrat' aber aktiv wird, bedeutet das auch immer das jemand sterben muss weshalb Rosalee das erstmal ablehnt. Auch Monroe versucht sie zu beruhigen und versichert das die Polizei von Portland die Lage im Griff habe. Das beim letzten Überfall jemand getötet wurde stört aber auch Gus, dem dritten im Trio. Er will Coles und Krystals wilden Treiben nicht mehr unterstützen, die sich wie "Bonnie und Clyde" aufführen. Seine Entscheidung sie zu verlassen ist aber auch sein Todesurteil. Erst schlägt Cole wild auf ihn ein, dann beißt ihn Krystal in den Hals bis er Tod ist. Wenig später finden Nick und Hank ihn noch Tod am Boden liegen, dafür aber auch die grüne Substanz an seinen Schuhen, in die er trat als sie ihre Waffen in ihr Versteck in der Giftfabrik zurück brachten. Sie fahren daher dort sofort hin und treffen auf Cole und Krystal, die sich gerade freuen nun nur noch durch zwei zu teilen. Die beiden schießen sofort mit ihren Maschinenpistolen auf Nick und Hank, die sie als 'Blutbader' riechen können. Das Cole gegen einen 'Grimm' kämpft merkt er erst zu spät und wimmert dann das Nick ihn festnehmen müsse. Hank hat indessen Krystal KO geschlagen, die dachte der würde vor ihrem wahrem Gesicht sich erschrecken. Weit gefehlt, Hank landet seine Faust direkt in ihrer hässlichen Visage. Da die Täter nun gefasst sind will Renard das auch der Presse verkünden die auf die Tatverdächtigen schon gespannt sind. Nick bringt sie gerade um sie ihnen vorzustellen, als Cole ihm etwas sehr unangenehmes verrät. Dann wenn alle Welt zusieht will er sich verändern so das alle sehen das es 'Wesen' gibt. Für Nick gibt es keine Möglichkeit mehr dies zu verhindern und Cole will gerade loslegen, als ein Mann mit einer Waffe vor die beiden Verhafteten tritt und sie erschießt. Cole und Crystal sind sofort Tod und der Killer lässt sich widerstandslos verhaften. Was Nick nicht wusste, der 'Wesenrat' hatte sich das Problem der Beiden schon angenommen und wollte ein Example statuieren damit alle 'Wesen' wissen das der Kodex um jeden Preis für die zukünftigen Generationen eingehalten werden muss. Wesen *Blutbader *Fuchsteufel *Natterngecko *Eisbiber *Mauseherz *Tugendschaf *Lebensauger Besetzung : ''Hauptartikel: Wahres Gesicht/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *David Giuntoli als Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby als Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch als Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell als Eddie Monroe *Sasha Roiz als Captain Sean Renard *Reggie Lee als Sergeant Wu Gastdarsteller *Callard Harris als Cole Pritchard *Lili Mirojnick als Krystal Fletcher *Robert Blanche als Franco *Eric Martin Reid als Gus Campbell Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Wahres Gesicht/Soundtrack Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Episode